


今天小董不加班

by jiangxhen1101



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangxhen1101/pseuds/jiangxhen1101
Kudos: 8





	今天小董不加班

#用意识开灵车

#字数3k＋，车不知道有没有一半

是难得的假期，周涛特许董卿来过夜。

自打两人确定关系起，周涛总能感觉到董卿一直想要做点什么，都是成年人了，她也懂，但总归是觉得有些不妥，这弄得董卿也有些挫败。

于是当董卿看到周涛给自己发消息说自己可以去周涛家过夜的时候，她感觉自己就飘在天上醉在梦里一般。

为了这个晚上，董卿做好了十足的准备。只是对于这事，她心里也没底，可能是由于自己受到的教育还是其他的原因，她还没有看过那种影片。

但事实证明，有的人就是拥有天赋。

是夜，董卿抱着周涛躺在沙发上，周涛全神贯注地看着电影，董卿全神贯注地看着周涛。

趁着周涛不注意，董卿将手探入周涛的衬衫内，好在周涛看得正入神，并没有想太多，“别闹我，好好看电影。”

这样的反应让董卿很是不满，轻轻捏了捏周涛腰上的肉，“涛涛，”可怜巴巴地，“亲亲我。”

这两声让周涛的心咯噔了一下，这也太乖了，一翻身，便看到董卿那副委屈的样子，心里一阵悸动，轻轻在董卿的脸上落下一吻。

“这里，亲亲我。”董卿指着自己的嘴巴。

周涛不禁觉得有些口干舌燥，眼前这副场景真是太要命了，“好。”

等周涛落下一个浅吻正要抬头分开时，董卿用手按住她，交换了一个绵长的吻，在周涛不注意的时候，两个人的位置已经调换了。

一个吻结束，董卿已经成了上位，这更加方便了，伸出手便要去解周涛的衬衫扣。

“先洗澡。”周涛忍着心底的冲动。

“好。”现在的董卿也还算理智。

董卿本是打算就在浴室门外等着，她忽的心血来潮，试着转动了一下门把手，竟然可以转动，她记得周涛一直是有把浴室门反锁的。

忽然意识到什么，董卿拿了浴衣便进了浴室。

“周总裁的心思还真是难猜啊。”

看着浑身赤裸的董卿慢慢朝自己走来，周涛的脸给羞了通红，偏偏那人还说着不知羞的话，“没想到总裁看起来这么正经的一个人，竟然还会这么闷骚地不锁门，这么等不及了吗？”董卿缓缓踏进浴缸，举手投足间都是诱惑的意思。

“我才没有……”心虚的辩解毫无力度，“你别挨我这么近。”董卿几乎是把整个身体都压在了周涛的身上，弄得周涛怎么动都不是。

董卿是个不安分的主，手抚上周涛的唇，声音轻轻软软，“你真好看。”这次董卿给周涛的吻不像以前那般，这次是带着明显的情欲。

周涛给她亲得晕晕乎乎的，声音都软了几分，“别……别在这里。”下意识地环住董卿的脖子，勉勉强强使自己还不至于沉入水中。

董卿忍不住又亲了亲周涛的锁骨，“不会在这里的，你洗完了先出去，我怕我忍不住。”

“瞎说什么！”看着董卿那认真的眼神，还是乖乖听了话，“那我先出去。”

周涛还没吹完头发，董卿就出来了，看着董卿那欲遮未遮的大腿，“你……”周涛拿着吹风机的手竟有些不知所措。

董卿自然地拿过周涛手中的吹风机，“我来吧。”

短头发的好处就是，帮别人吹头发的时候，你的头发也差不多干了。

吻了吻周涛的唇角，“你先去床上，等我。”最后面两个字说得意味绵长。

董卿下楼，拿出了一小瓶白酒，给自己倒了一杯，缓缓饮下，又喝了一杯，勉强找到微醺的感觉。

上了楼，站在周涛的房门前，犹豫了一会儿，看着自己搭在门把上的手，咬咬唇，开门进去。

在床上等着董卿的周涛也是坐立不安，手不自觉地抓着床单，听着董卿上楼的脚步声时，手上的力又加重了一分，听着突然消失的脚步声她又有些心焦，却又不能表现出来。

走到床前的董卿什么也没说，只是吻住周涛，顺着势将周涛推倒在床上。

当第一个吻结束，周涛喘着气问：“你去喝酒了？”

回答她的是第二个吻，还有伸入她浴衣的手。

刚交往时两人的吻技都算不上熟练，但现在董卿已经是到了如火纯青的地步，只有周涛还会因为一个吻而喘不过气。

在周涛身上游走的手停在了胸部，轻轻揉捏，俯身，轻咬，吮吸。

声音羞得周涛都没眼去看自己身上的人，还没等周涛开口去说董卿，下身就被一节手指进入了，本来要出口的话也成了一声闷哼。

董卿试探着将手指更深入，可能是出自初学者的紧张，她问：“还好吗？”

成功收获了周涛一个有气无力的拳击，娇嗔的意味有十分，这人说的什么话啊？

一直蹦着一根弦的董卿，在周涛这个眼神下，义无反顾地切断了那根弦，屈起指节，缓缓抽插着。

起初周涛还忍着自己不发出声音，随着董卿的动作越来越快，她根本就控制不住，呻吟声接连不断的溢出口。

在第一次情潮过后，不知是故意还是怎的，董卿的速度愈发慢了，到了后来甚至直接不动了。

戛然而止的动作让周涛可不好受，下体被手指充满，双腿不自觉地摩擦着，声音早因为先前情事的缘故而变得沙哑，“董卿，”这一声真的是性感极了，“你别闹我。”有气无力的声音撩拨着董卿的心弦。

“周涛，求我。”

周涛咬着唇，一声不吭。

董卿将手指抽了出来，语气也有些软，“周涛。”

下身突然的空虚让周涛难耐地用腿缠住董卿的腰，“董卿，求你。”

这并不让董卿满意，“别喊我名字。”

周涛腹诽着，自己一声一声周涛的叫得多正经啊，到我这倒是不肯了。纵然心里不平，但还是如了董卿的意，“卿卿，求你。”

带着些许凉意的手指再次进入，这次不是董卿一个人在工作，周涛也努力地迎合着她的动作，一声声的喘息落在董卿的耳边，效果比春药还要好使。

从锁骨开始，董卿一路向下吻着，乳尖，小腹，腰身，大腿……

动作慢悠悠而轻柔，这可满足不了周涛。

“卿卿，你快点。”说着主动献了一个吻。

这个手段董卿很是受用，也不再吊着周涛，尽力地去取悦她。

“周涛，我喜欢你。”吻在额头。

“周涛，我爱你。”吻在脸颊。

“周涛，我所有关于未来的想象都与你有关。”吻在眼睛。

“周涛……”本欲再多说些什么，却让周涛的吻给咽了下去，“你，你话，好多啊。”周涛忍着情欲拼凑出一个完整句。

董卿莞尔，手下的速度却不减半分，凑到周涛耳边，“周涛，你凶我，你明天别想下床了。”对于董卿半是威胁半是撒娇的话语，周涛可没放在心上。

很快，她就发现轻敌真的很致命。

由于她身体的诚实，董卿已经熟悉了她的敏感点，手指在周围游走着，偶尔的轻点让周涛圈着董卿腰身的腿都有些无力。

“你……你别……别这么坏。”周涛又抱紧了董卿，手指顺势进入一截，这才让她勉强好受了一点。

董卿把周涛缠住自己身上的双腿解开，俯身。

周涛本还在因为董卿突然的动作而不知所措，下一秒就感觉自己得下身被什么给含住了，柔软湿润，她微微弓起身子，是董卿的舌头。

这下周涛是真的羞得没话说了，拿起旁边的枕头盖住自己的脑袋，可爱的动作让董卿失去了逗弄她的心思。

满足她。

舌头有规律的进出着，偶尔还在花核上打转，惹得周涛的惊呼声透过枕头都可以被董卿听到。

换用手指，有了先前的润滑，这次一进入便是两根，另一只手抢走周涛的枕头，丢在一边，“别闷着了。”

没了枕头的掩盖，周涛的喘息与呻吟悉数入了董卿的耳朵，这大约是最好的充电方式。

估摸着已是后半夜，周涛实在是撑不住了，“卿卿……我好困。”整个人挂在董卿身上，声音嘶哑而软甜。

董卿轻吻周涛的鼻尖，缓缓抽出手指，“好，我带你去洗澡。”

周涛迷迷糊糊地应了一声，然后沉沉睡去。

在睡梦中的董卿也不老实，两只手在自己身上作威作福，周涛嗔了几句更助长了她的嚣张气焰，似乎又是高潮了一次。

第二天周涛醒来的时候，董卿早就醒了，一脸不怀好意的看着自己。

“你要干什么？”周涛有些防备。

董卿轻啄周涛的唇，“总裁昨天真是太棒了，身子很软，声音也……”在周涛那要杀人的眼神逼迫下，董卿乖乖闭了嘴。

看着董卿这春风得意的模样，咬牙切齿地道：“没想到总监一把年纪了精力还这么好，真、是、让、人、好、生、羡、慕、啊。”

一时间董卿不知道该怎么接话，索性就吻了过去，偌大的房间内只能听到接吻的声音。

待到有些喘不过气了，周涛才推开董卿，“还没刷牙呢！”说着准备起身，却发现自己的腰疼得厉害，“嘶。”不禁痛呼出声。

良心发现的董卿给周涛揉了揉腰，“唔……昨晚我……好像是……不太……理智了点，我抱你去洗漱？”

“你抱得住？”周涛看着董卿这身子，表示深深的怀疑。

“总裁难道昨晚还没领教过吗？还是说想要再来一次？”


End file.
